


A Bird in Hand

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: mag7daybook, M/M, Old West, POV Ezra Standish, Triple Drabble, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: Ezra contemplates his own worth. Written for the prompt "hand in hand" atmag7daybook.
Relationships: Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish
Kudos: 17





	A Bird in Hand

"When you think about it--which, yes, it goes without saying you never do, I _know_ \--the prosperity of this town goes hand in hand with my unique skills. An accomplished card master like myself attracts those who arrive with gold weighing them down. I relieve them of said gold, then thoughtfully distribute the wealth within the community through my generous patronage of worthy local businesses. Why, without my presence in this culturally deprived backwater, there'd be rampant suffering and poverty!

"Look, for instance, at Mother's example: the moment she brought those dusty poker tables up from her cellar (rescinding on our deal!), that dreary hotel of hers became the hottest place in town, and by far the most lucrative. Now she's vacated the premises, I am our deprived hamlet's single...greatest...asset."

He smiled beatifically. "Everything golden about this town rests in these hands." He beamed at his square, capable left hand and waggled his fingers up at his own doting face, admiring the agility that made them perfectly suited to the sleight-of-hand Mother had drilled him in during his formative years. "Amazing."

Chris's tobacco-roughened voice growled from below him, "Amazin' you've apparently forgotten you're also currently hand in hand with my cock. You wanna spread some of that magic closer to home or should I trade you for whiskey?"

Ezra blinked his eyes down to where his equally agile right hand was wrapped around Chris's splendidly elongated and hardening cock. "Ahhh, perhaps a touch of distraction--"

"You could always consider using your mouth for something other than talking." Chris gasped as Ezra's thumb glided over the head of his cock. "Because you're a bitchin' hero at that, too."

"You flatter me," Ezra said dryly, but licked his lips before plunging onto the enticing target he'd somehow momentarily forgotten.


End file.
